Another Tri-State Invasion
Two months after Unified Citizens invasion on Tri-State Area.Another invasion occured and the new antagonist is the LOVEMUFFIN.They using the UC's ideas by using unmanned vehicles and robots.Its up to the OWCA and Phineas & Ferb gang to stop them. The Starting of the Invasion Its just a regular day in Danville,Phineas and Ferb didn't think about any Big Ideas they could do at that day.As usual,Isabella came into their yard and say "Whatchadoin?".Phineas responded "We didn't think to build anything today".And then Buford,Baljeet and Irving also came to the yard.Phineas tells them that they didn't do anything today before Buford could ask anything.And the Phineas asks where's Perry. Perry is already at the briefing room.Perry received a message on the screen that tells him to go to the meeting room.Major Monogram and all other briefer from another division aswell as the animal agents.Monogram briefs all agents that the LOVEMUFFIN is about to start an invasion onto the Tri-State Area.The LOVEMUFFIN has a new headquarters located at the Tri-State Area's sea. Back to Flynn-Fletcher's yard,the gang just enjoying their do nothing day.Suddenly,a lot of robots and warplanes flying above Tri-State Area.They heard a lot of explosions.The gang went inside and watch the news.The reporter reported that the Tri-State Area is being attacked.The news also shows that the downtown is being bombed. Phineas and Ferb wanted to help the military forces freeing Tri-State Area.Phineas created the "Tri-State Area Resistance".Phineas and Ferb build a lot of weapons and vehicles such as fighter jets,warships and tanks using their machines.They also build a bunker under their house. They bring the guns outside to take out those warplanes and robots.Isabella brings the Firesides to assist them.The robots found them and destroys the guns.Military Air Force also destroying the planes and robots.Meanwhile,the OWCA agents brought to the LOVEMUFFIN's HQ.Shortly after they sent,they were captured.Carl is asking Phineas for help about the agents and then Phineas asked "Perry is a secret agent?".Carl says he'll explain later.Phineas agrees to help because they need to rescue Perry. Revenge Raid Before they move into LOVEMUFFIN's HQ,they need to construct much more vehicles and need to recruit the Tri-State Area citizens to secure Tri-State Area.The number of robots in Tri-State Area is decreasing because most of it fall back.The attack is just an early warning.And then LOVEMUFFIN broadcast their message through TVs.They'll be back with much more vehicles.Before LOVEMUFFIN sends their robots,Phineas and Ferb completed building a lot of vehicles.They also got a lot of Tri-State Area citizens to become the resistance.Major Monogram briefs the resistance and telling the location of LOVEMUFFIN's HQ.After that,they launch a full scale raid on LOVEMUFFIN's HQ. Most resistance assigned to assist Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Baljeet and Buford that's searching for Perry and rescue all animal agents.Irving acted as the commander of the resistance but Irving follow Phineas' orders.The resistance attack the HQ with all they have like warships,jets and helicopter.Phineas' squad inserted on the roof of possible location of the cells.As they breach in,they move in but they reached wrong place and they are captured by LOVEMUFFIN's robot.They were bring to the cell where Perry is there with other agents.And then Doof came in.(It looks like Doof is much more evil than usual).Doof says "Enjoy your last moment of your life".That makes the squad feel terrified,especially Isabella because she couldn't see Phineas again.At this moment,they confess that they loved each other.This makes them feel really sad.Phineas also sad about that and about Perry,Ferb and their family.He will not see Perry again and everyone. Suddenly,the wall of the cell blows up.Its the Fireside helping them escape using a boat.They escape through the boat under the chaos of the battle.Explosions,planes and helicopters are everywhere.Phineas and the squad shoots at the robots thats near them.When they reach the LZ(Landing zone),three helicopters evacuated them and flies away with a view of the destroying LOVEMUFFIN's HQ.Irving on comms congratulate them as they managed to escape and says "That's one for the books". After the battle,Mayor Doofenshmirtz thanked them and all of The Tri-State Area citizens for securing the city.Also,the General of the Tri-State Area army promoting the squad a high rank.After this,Phineas and Ferb and their friends can help defending the Tri-State Area. Candace wants to bust them for those buildings but Linda just proud of them since they save the city.And about the relationship between Phineas and Isabella is known,they just happy about it. Phineas also happy that he can meet everyone again.And about Perry,Phineas just think its weird and cool that Perry is a secret agent.Major Monogram didn't relocate Perry or erasing their minds.But instead he let the boys know that Perry.But they cannont tell everyone about Perry is an agent. The LOVEMUFFIN members are now in OWCA prison.The Tri-State Area is now rebuilding. Allusions *The LOVEMUFFIN's HQ looks like Draconian Base (Battle Pirates) *The quote "Thats one for the books" is when Overlord congratulate Metal team after succesfully destroy Russian warships. (Call of Duty:Modern Warfare 3) *Escape in a boat and helicopter (Call of Duty:Modern Warfare 3) *The chaos of the LOVEMUFFIN's HQ when escaping is like Metal team escape from New York Harbor (Call of Duty:Modern Warfare 3) Author's comment -First few story.Probably not really good.Theres more coming soon,and probably with pictures.